Epilogue
by darkestboy
Summary: The gang have got the very thing they've ever wanted or have they? Set during The Last Broadcast.


**Name:** Epilogue

**Characters:** Tom McNair, Hal Yorke, Alex Millar.

**Synopsis:** The gang have got the very thing they've ever wanted or have they? Set during _The Last Broadcast._

"I didn't own that vase, I swear," Hal protested but from the looks on both Tom and Alex's faces, he just knew that neither of them were convinced of his innocence. "Maybe once and not exactly for a lengthy period of time. I knew we shouldn't have changed this routine."

"And the rest," Tom scoffed as he could tell that the former vampire was holding something back. "We're waitin', Hal."

"Yeah, come on, cough up," Alex said, needling him as well. This was too amusing to let go of. "A deal's a deal."

"You two are evil," Hal frowned as he pulled out a fiver from his wallet and gave it to Tom. "I only owned it for a decade."

"And that's enough for a nice round of chips," Tom smiled with enthusiasm as he was first to get up from the couch. He then noticed a look on Alex's face. "Summat I said?"

"No, no, chips are fine," Alex waved her hands before covering her mouth. Now it was Hal's turn to give her a needling look. "Don't even think about it, Forrest Gump."

"I didn't say anything," Hal smirked in delight as he looked at Tom. "You couldn't make mine a large bag of chips, could you? Extra lashings of vinegar as well."

"Oh, you bastard," Alex hissed as she got up from the couch with an alarming speed and headed to the bathroom. "I knew there were some advantages to being a ghost."

"Mate, that was just mean," Tom looked at Hal with suspicion. "Not Lord Harry mean but not far off either."

"Perhaps I should go and see if she's alright," Hal replied, about to get up from the couch when Alex came down from the stairs, looking a little flushed. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Alex replied a little breathlessly before looking at Tom. "I think I'll give the chips a miss, Tom. You two can pig out for a change."

"Won't be long," Tom smiled as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. It was the just the two of them alone together now.

"So," Alex started, knowing that there was a subject that both of them had been dancing around and had to confront head on. "I think we should -,"

"- clean this place up, exactly what I was thinking," Hal interrupted, sounding nervous as he grabbed a pair of Marigolds and looked at Alex. "I'll do the dishes, you sort out the rubbish?"

"That wasn't quite what I meant," Alex said as she looked around the place and realised just how much of a mess the place had become. "I could not have done all of this."

"I'm afraid you did," Hal smiled sheepishly as he grabbed some black bags and handed them over to Alex.

"I've turned into my brothers," Alex said as she took one of the bags, opened it up and started cleaning as Hal went to tend to the dishes. "But there's still another matter we've got to talk about soon."

The time had passed reasonably enough. As Hal had washed and dried every single piece of crockery and cutlery that had been used with his usual precision, Alex had filled up at least two full bags worth of rubbish which she then promptly chucked outside, due for collection before coming back in and hovering the place before Hal scrubbed the floors. Both of them had been so distracted with avoiding a particular conversation that it took Tom manhandling Hal into the kitchen with Alex quickly following him.

"Tom, let go of me," Hal said as he was brought into the kitchen as Alex walked in of her own accord. "This is ridiculous."

"Not as ridiculous as you two tip toein' 'round each other," Tom pointed out as Alex folded her arms and Tom stood between the both of them and the door. "Talk. I'll be out 'ere until ya both do."

"Tom!" both Hal and Alex said in unison but the werewolf was determined and he stepped out of the kitchen but both of them could tell that he wasn't too far away. Both of them knew it was time to bite the bullet but neither of them knew where to start.

"We should go out on a date," Hal jumped in before Alex could get a word in edgewise. She looked at him and he didn't know what she was thinking. "Alex?"

"You're right, we should," Alex smiled as she came closer to Hal. "After all, we did stop Hatch and we are human. We've got nothing to stop us at all, do we?"

"No," Hal said softly as he found himself getting closer to Alex, his hands closing in on her waist. "Not a single thing. We're human. It's what we do, isn't it?"

"Human," Alex smiled as her arms slunk around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss. "Though not the Hotel, eh? Somehow having a nice meal in a place that recently became a murder scene by the bloody devil doesn't seem to have much appeal."

"I'm sure I can find somewhere nice to for us to have a proper date," Hal smiled, breaking from the embrace and heading out to the kitchen with Alex in tow.

Tom had been sitting on a chair but had risen when he saw both Alex and Hal coming out of the kitchen. He smiled at them with affection.

"You two sorted everything out then?" Tom asked brightly. He already knew the answer and they knew he knew it but it didn't stop both Hal and Alex looking coy at him.

"We might have done," Alex smiled at Tom. "You know what Hal's like though. Hard to get a word out of him."

"Yeah," Tom looked as Hal was thumbing through the phone book but the former vampire had heard what was said about him.

"I haven't lost my hearing you know," Hal smiled at Alex as he began to dial a number for a rather expensive restaurant he had read a review for in recent weeks. "But yeah we're sorted."

"I just have to find something to wear," Alex replied, shooting Hal a flirty smile before turning her focus to Tom. "Now there's just you to sort out."

"Me?" Tom raised his eyebrows. "What do I need to sort out?"

"Allison, you muppet," Alex reminded him, smiling cheekily. "If you can set me and Hal up, I think the least we can do is make sure you see Allison again. Though we might leave the double dating for a bit."

"Fair enough," Tom smiled as he looked at Hal making a reservation over the phone but Alex became drawn towards the mantelpiece. "I'll call her after Hal's done on the phone. Alex?"

Alex saw various items on the mantelpiece, including a pair of fingerless gloves, a Star of David chain, a baby scan photo, a cup as well as Hal's domino and Tom's stake but the thing that intrigued her the most was an origami wolf that she found herself compelled to pick up.

"Alex, what is it?" Hal asked as he placed the phone down and she showed both him and Tom the origami wolf. "Oh, that."

"Yeah, that!" Alex said as she gave the wolf to Hal to look at. "How the hell does anyone do something that precise?"

"It weren't 'im," Tom interrupted as he took the wolf off it. "I did it."

"You did it?" both Hal and Alex found themselves asking in unison, with Hal sounding more curious than Alex was.

"It's not just Mr Radio 4 'ere who can do that sort of stuff," Tom smiled with pride as he took the origami wolf off Hal and placed it back on the mantelpiece along with the other items. "Took me a while to get it right an' all, but I did manage it though."

"You do origami?" Hal raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Just one thing, Hal," Tom smiled as he went towards the phone and picked up the receiver. "Now if you two don't mind, I'm gonna call Allison and arrange a date."

"We'll leave you to it," Alex smiled in amusement, before taking Hal's hand and exiting the main area for the kitchen as Tom made his call. "Won't we, Hal?"

Hal said nothing but stepped inside the kitchen, giving Tom his privacy as Alex offered to make all three of them some of the best tea ever. Hal wondered about the origami wolf for a moment but chalked up to Tom once again surprising him and even that wasn't as big as the surprise as all three of them now being perfectly human and unburdened by their curses.

- The End -


End file.
